codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Waldo Schaeffer
Waldo Schaeffer, also known as Franz Hopper, was a scientist who was responsible for creating the supercomputer, the virtual world Lyoko, and the AI X.A.N.A. He was the husband of Anthea Hopper and father of Aelita. He is currently deceased, as he had ultimately sacrificed his life to protect his daughter, allowing Jeremie's multi-agent program enough energy to temporarily wipe out X.A.N.A. After moving to the Hermitage near the Kadic Academy, he had taken his wife's maiden name (Hopper) in order to make a fresh start and to stay hidden from his enemies. Biography Development of Project Carthage and Lyoko During the late 80s and 90s, Waldo Schaeffer was working with a group of scientists on Project Carthage, a secret government program he created to intercept enemy communications. Waldo, realizing that the success of this project would have grave consequences, decided to run. His wife Anthea Hopper and their daughter Aelita fled to Switzerland in an attempt to hide from Waldo's employers, who later kidnapped Anthea as a warning to Waldo. He most likely took his daughter and brought her to France, where he got a job as science teacher at the local boarding school. Waldo changed his first name to Franz, and used his Wife's maiden name, Hopper, as his last name. He and Aelita moved to the Hermitage since he wanted Aelita and himself to have a fresh start. He then began to build his own Supercomputer in a local abandoned factory where he created Lyoko using files he stole from project Carthage. He soon used his computer knowlede to create a sentient and autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system, called X.A.N.A. to be his assistant. Franz Hopper was forced to repeat the same day over 2546 times so that he could make Lyoko perfect. By the time Lyoko was nearing completion, he became very paranoid and mildly insane due to the repeated attempts of returning to the past. Soon, men most likely from Project Carthage were able to track Franz down to his home and attempted to capture him. He and Aelita fled to Lyoko, only to be attacked by X.A.N.A. and his monsters. He ordered Aelita to stay inside a Tower while he tried to reason with X.A.N.A. Schaeffer was soon captured and taken to an unknown location within Lyoko, most likely the hidden tower in sector 5, but not before he was able to shut off the supercomputer. His place as science teacher at Kadic was replaced by Suzanne Hertz after his disappearance 9 years prior to the show. Season 2 Franz Hopper first appeared in Contact where he took control of Sissi's body. While in control of her body, he told the warriors that his name is Franz Hopper and he wants to help. In Revelation, Franz Hopper uses his powers on Lyoko to protect the tower and help the gang decrypt his notebook. Later, in The Key, ''Franz hopper took control of some of X.A.N.A.'s mantas and used them to help protect the gang. He seemingly died when he returned Aelita's memory to her. Season 3 During season 3, Aelita found a fragment of her father's DNA in Carthage, so she still hoped for him to be alive. since they found his DNA, the Lyoko Warriors continued to search for him. In ''Final Round, Jeremie and Aelita finally managed to track him down somewhere hidden in Carthrage's code, but Lyoko was destroyed seconds before he could be materialized back onto Earth by X.A.N.A. It is later revealed that he was able to escape into Internet, where he sends a coded message to the Lyoko warriors. During the time period between Seasons 3 and 4, he helped the Warriors to recreate the virtual world so that they could continue fighting the evil artifical intelligence. Season 4 Franz appeared from the Digital Sea in Distant Memory to save his daughter after she is thrown into the Digital Sea by William. With the help from Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita, Franz is able to flee from William and X.A.N.A.'s monsters attack and return to the safety of the Digital Sea. In Fight to the Finish, he ultimately sacrificed himself to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all by shielding Aelita from the lasers after she had been hit once while she finished activating the multi-agent program in hopes of wiping out X.A.N.A. for good. Appearances Season Two *New Order (in a flashback) *Deja Vu (in visions) *Contact (in Sissi's body) *The Key Season Three *Aelita (in memory-flashbacks) *Final Round (in a photograph) Season Four *Distant Memory *Wrong Exposure (in a photograph) *Fight to the Finish *Echoes (in memory-flashbacks) Evolution *Cortex (in a picture) *Countdown (in a video) *Confusion (on Laura's tablet) Trivia *There is a real-life computer scientist who's last name is 'Hopper'; Grace Hopper, though the writers stated it was just a coincidence. *His only appearance in the present was in the shape of a white glowing orb with a magenta aura to save Aelita, but also has life-points like everyone else on Lyoko. The Lyoko Warriors were never able to rematerialize him. He apparently was like season 1 Aelita, and would die when depleted of lifepoints, which was what happened in "Fight to the Finish". *In one episode of the French version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Mathieu Moreau. *Hopper was revealed to have worked with Tyron, one of the main villains in season five, possibly on the Carthage project. *Hopper appeared in the credits sequence for seasons 2-4, along with a confidential folder from the french government regarding Project Carthage. *He frequently played the piano, and taught Aelita how to play it as well, describing it as "like math". Her first memories that resurfaced of him were Franz playing a slightly stylized "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the piano. Gallery Seasons 1-4 namespace = File category = Franz Hopper category = Season 1|Season 2|Season 3|Season 4 format = allowcachedresults = true Evolution Franz hopper-evolution.jpg|On the screen in the Cortex. Countdown - Franz firing Tyron.jpg|Firing Tyron in a video. Confusion36.jpg|His bio on Laura's tablet. Franz hopper .png|Close-up photo in Cortex. Quest for Infinity hopper lyoko orb.jpg|With the Lyoko Warriors (Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity). Other Unchartered Territory Franz signature image 1.png|His signature. Waldo Schaeffer 7.jpg|A series of pictures of him… Waldo Schaeffer 6.jpg|…And more pictures… Waldo Schaeffer 5.jpg|…and more pictures. Waldo Schaeffer 4.jpg|Him and Anthea. Waldo Schaeffer 2.jpg|With Kadic's other teachers at the time. Waldo Schaeffer 8.jpg|His name is on this folder. See Also *X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper ca:Franz Hopper es:Franz Hopper fi:Franz Hopper fr:Franz Hopper gl:Franz Hopper it:Waldo Franz Schaeffer pl:Waldo Schaeffer pt:Franz Hopper ro:Franz Hopper ru:Франц Хоппер sr:Франц Хопер Category:Franz Hopper Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Aelita Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Supercomputer Category:Lyoko Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Minor characters